An optical type inspection apparatus is used for inspection of defects generated in a manufacturing process of a display device using a semiconductor device, liquid crystals and the like. Concretely, an optical type inspection apparatus finds defects and obtains the positions of the defects (defect coordinates). An optical type inspection apparatus is provided on an inspection system that is provided with a review device in addition to the optical type inspection apparatus. The review device displays with magnification the periphery of the position that a defect coordinate having been obtained by the optical type inspection apparatus represents, and can display with magnification the defect at the defect coordinate. A manufacturer of a semiconductor device or a display device can determine the cause of the generation of a defect by observing the defect that is displayed with magnification and reduce defects.
The structure of a semiconductor device or a display device is refined for high performance. Accordingly, it is considered that fine defects, which would not have conventionally caused a failure of a semiconductor device or a display device, may cause failures, and such fine defects have come to be an object of inspection by an optical type inspection apparatus. For the purpose of improving the inspection accuracy of an optical type inspection apparatus, a method of correcting the position deviation amount of a stage, on which a semiconductor device or a display device are mounted to be transported, is presented (see Patent Document 1, etc.)